Thrust into the Life of A Vulcan
by Scarlettbrandi
Summary: What would happen if your weirdest fantasy some how came true and you found yourself in a world that you only dreamed of? Well this young Fan Fiction Author has found herself in such a position. Thrown into a world that is familiar...perhaps too familiar, and forced to deal with things first hand. How will this affect her writing? How will it simply affect her? Read on and see!


It was difficult not to fall any which way as the ship was knocked too and fro, by what she had no idea. The sick feeling in her stomach told her that her suffering was finally at an end and she would never again see home. The tears were falling but she tried to keep her grip from loosening from the pipe she had hold of.

The next jolt was far worse then the ones before, and far above her it looked as if a chunk had been blown completely off. She could see the stars. A slight moment of hope filled her as she saw silver and blue whiz past the new opening. She had a pretty good idea of what it may have been, and if she was correct, it meant a chance to be saved. For one of the few times in her life she began to pray with everything she had and clung closer to the wall as more sparks took flight.

Some time after, the blasts stopped, and exhaustion took her.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Fire at will, Selek. It may be a small Borg sphere, but it is still Borg." Solok yelled over the fizzing of lights over loading and circuits breaking. None of them knew why there was a lone Borg Sphere in this part of space, but they were prepared to destroy it at all costs.

"Yes, Captain." Selek responded, firing torpedo after torpedo as he aimed for the Spheres weakest points.

"There are many ways to shatter a sphere." Solok said confidently, watching piece by piece of their ship burst.

"Sir, something that may be of interest. The sensors have picked up a faint humanoid life sign. I do not believe it to be Borg." Tramek chimed in.

The Captains eyes shot to his bridge science officer, "You believe it not to be or you are sure?" He asked.

"It is difficult to tell with the interference from the weapons fire, but it is not reading as a Borg." Tramek answered.

His gaze on the borg sphere was intense, "If we get close enough can we beam them aboard?" Solok asked.

"Yes. Once we lower the shields. Is that really a risk we are willing to take, Captain?" Samok asked.

He thought a moment, "It will have to be perfectly timed. I believe it is a risk we should take. This person, whoever they are, may know something more about why the Borg have been in federation space. Such information could be invaluable." Solok stood and tapped his comm badge, "All hands, prepare for possible boarding and arm yourselves."

The T'Kumbra turned and moved around the borg ship, and in a matter of seconds, the shields dropped and were back up again as they had locked onto the life sign and beamed it aboard.

"There is a security team in the transporter room and a force field has been erected." Samok replied.

"Then let us finish this encounter. Fire all weapons and get us out of here." Solok ordered returning to his chair, his eyes fixed firmly on what was left of the borg sphere. Something seemed off about it. Almost too easy.

O_O_O_O_O_O

"You shouldn't be sleeping now." She said to herself as she dreamed, and her eyes opened. There was a bright white light all around her and as she rolled over onto her back, she could tell she was not where she was before and sat up and got to her feet uneasily.

She must have looked a sight, for when her eyes fell on the dark haired Vulcan guards they said nothing but kept their rifles aimed on her.

"Vulcans? What...what is going on? Where am I? Someone answer me!" She screamed backing against the wall finding it difficult to gain her balance. Her head felt very fuzzy and thought was difficult. Her mouth was so dry she didn't quite know if she made a sound or not.

"You are aboard the Federation ship U.S.S. T'Kumbra." One of the men said finally. She only backed up to the wall and slid down to curl up into the fetal position. The gravity aboard seemed a bit more intense then on the borg ship.

A moment later, the doors to the transporter room opened and two other figures walked in and up to the platform holding rifles of their own. This wasn't making any sense, and she couldn't help the tears from falling down her face, and despite her dehydration and the increased gravity, she got to her feet again and crouched down to tackle who ever came near her.

"We mean you no harm." A deep voice chimed in softly. She looked to its direction, "You were the ship fighting the borg? Have they made it aboard this vessle? The...T'Kumbra?" That rang a bell and her eyes widened.

"No. The borg sphere has been destroyed and we were able to beam you aboard." The voice said again.

She stood and letting the wall of the transporter platform guide her she moved around closer to him, "Are you sure?" She asked weakly.

"Full scans have been made of the ship and we are inspecting it deck by deck as we speak. You are in no immediate danger now, I assure you." He said again.

Everything was blurry because she finally realized she did not have her glasses on and so she moved closer and squinted to see his face, her hand reaching out only to make contact with the force field, "You said the T'Kumbra, correct?"

"Yes. You are safe here." He answered again.

There was an influx of emotion as she began to laugh and cry, sliding down the wall to the floor again. She some how knew she was safe, and that there were no borg. Either that or her mind simply did not want to dwell on it any further and gave in, and she lost consciousness again.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"What is her status, Doctor?" Solok asked as he entered sick bay.

Larkin had the woman they rescued on a medical bed and was keeping a close eye on her, "She is stable now. She was severely dehydrated and fatigued. It would seem she was aboard the borg ship for quite some time. It is a wonder she is even still alive, given she was among the borg for so long."

Solok's eyes fell to the sleeping woman. She had been cleaned and looked a great deal better then when she was in the transporter room, "Indeed. She has survived much when most would not have. It is an impressive feat. However, I want to know how she came to be on the borg vessel and how she was able to survive. Are you able to wake her?"

Larkin gave a nod, and administered a hypo spray, "Let us hope she is in the mood for conversation."

Something pulled her from her sleep, and it was the weirdest feeling. Then she remembered the borg and jumped up and fell right off the medical bed. No matter, she thought and she crawled over to the wall after grabbing something off a table ready to fight.

"We are not going to harm you. Do you not remember that you are no longer on the borg ship?" Came the same voice as before. She looked up at his face, and she could see clearly now and felt her face for her glasses but they weren't there.

Solok walked closer to her and knelt in front of her, "I am..."

"Solok of Vulcan." She interrupted, her eyes locked on his, but she did not drop the object she was holding and honestly couldn't believe the sight of his face.

He gave a pause and then a nod, "Yes. You are familiar with my service record?" He asked curiously.

She laughed, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Seriously?! Oh my god." She began to laugh, and shut her eyes, "You could say that, Captain. Yes. I am familiar with you."

A puzzled yet slightly annoyed look crossed his face, "And this is amusing how?" he asked carefully.

After a moment, her laughing stopped and her eyes locked to his again, "It would be just HOW I have come to know you, Solok. You likely will not even believe me."

"Well, if you would be so kind as to get off the floor and not stab me, explain it to me, I assure you I will make no judgment as to your mental condition." He said, holding out a hand for the knife in her hers.

She eyed it a moment and gave a nervous chuckle, having not noticed that it was a blade at first, "Right. Apologies." and she handed him the blade as his other hand assisted her to her feet.

"May we know your name?" Solok asked, handing Larkin the knife.

She eyed the doctor, "Larkin?" She cooed, ignoring Solok a moment.

Larkins dark blue eyes locked on her and he cocked a brow, "That would be my name." He said simply.

She laughed, "Yeah, I know. I gave it to you."

His brow furrowed a bit as he looked to Solok, "That would be false, my mother is the one who named me."

She looked to Solok who's stern but statuesque face wore curiosity like a glove, "My name is Brandi or...Brandalee. Which ever you want to call me. I am a writer, Captain. I am also not from your universe or time."

Solok cocked a brow and tilted his head, "I see, Brandalee. Perhaps discussing this over a meal would be agreeable to you? I would imagine you are quite hungry." He said softly, unable to know what to think of her as he eyed her gaunt form. He thought it unlikely that the Bord had fed her to keep her alive. It was still quite puzzling.

Her eyes fell to the floor, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I am rather starving."

He put his hands behind his back, "I would imagine." He stepped to the side and motioned for her to the door, "Thank you, Larkin." And he followed her out.

Walking down the corridor, she was quiet as she eyed everything. Even stopping to eye a control panel for a moment. Solok just watched her silently. Curious as to what was catching her interest.

"Would you permit me a question?" He asked calmly.

"Sure." She replied.

"What did you mean when you told the Doctor you gave him his name?" He questioned.

She took a breath and thought a moment, "I likely had nothing to do with it, and this will sound very strange to you I am sure, but where I am from, I write what we call fan fiction. Stories that I really do not do anything of importance with. In the stories I have been working on currently, I have been writing about this very ship and her crew." This confession obviously made her feel very awkward. She was admitting to beinig a crazy fan girl to an actual Vulcan.

"I see." Was all he said as he eyed her. She was correct when she said it would sound strange.

"I do not, however, believe anything I have written aside from characters, as far as I have seen anyway, make any difference here." She continued, "Also...feel free to just call me Brandi. Brandalee is too formal for me." She chuckled.

He gave a small incline of his head as he turned and entered the mess hall, "We are quite a ways from Earth, so I will need to assign you quarters while you are aboard. Should you have any questions, myself or any member of my crew will assist you in anyway we can." He said leading her to a replicator and looked to her.

Her eyes were wide when she realized he was going to ask what she wanted, and she honestly had no idea. The thought of food made her hungry and sick at the same time. Thoughts of what to eat flooded her mind and she covered her mouth with her hands as she looked into his inquiring eyes.

"What would you like?" He asked, tilting his head. She had been through quite a lot but her actions seemed highly unusual to him.

"Umm...what ever. I can't decide. It feels awkward." She responded, feeling like a total dork.

His eyebrow raised, "Awkward? Why?"

She shrugged, "I'm weird when it comes to food. Always have been. It kind of bugs me when people feed me. Not sure why, but it makes me feel...inadequate I guess."

This was an odd response, "I will not judge you on your choice. You require sustenance or else you will starve to the point of death."

She gave a nod, "I know. Allowing myself to become weak would be illogical. So...what ever you would suggest. I like to try new things, and who knows when I will get to try Vulcan food again." She laughed, crossing her arms in front of her chest trying to hide her discomfort with the whole situation.

He stared at her a moment before turning to the replicator, "Computer, two orders of supliment 24."

When he turned back his eyes fell on her again studying her body language, "I will allow you to chose the table."

"Oh." She jumped to and looked around before walking over to a table by the window and sat down. Solok placed a bowl of what looked like tomato soup in front of her and took his seat.

"I have made you uncomfortable." He said finally, the look in his eyes unreadable.

She looked up wide eyed and shook her head, "No. Not you. Well...maybe." She sighed, frustrated, "I am awkward. I never know what to do. Assist or stand out of the way. I will usually wait for someone to ask for help, but at the same time I feel like I should give it anyway. I never know which and have never been good with new people."

He cocked a brow before taking a sip of his soup then set his spoon down a moment, "You think too much on trivial things."

"Probably, but then again, who doesn't? Do thoughts of such things not go through your mind, especially dealing with other races?" She asked, spooning her soup as she worked up the nerve to eat it.

He blinked and gave her a nod, "To some degree, yes. However, not quite to the extent you do." He took another bite. This young woman seemed to be the sort to do things on her own, and as much as she needed the food, he would not pour it down her throat.

"I also ramble. So feel free to tell me to shut up." She added, finally taking her first bite, if for no other reason then to shut herself up. The taste was rather surprising. It didn't taste like tomato soup at all. She eyed the table a moment as she tried to think of something familiar, "Tastes like...Squash. Sort of but not quite."

He took another bite and watched her spoon bite after bite into her mouth, until finally it was gone. He knew she was hungry, but he realized he had never seen anyone down Vulcan soup so fast without asking for salt or seasoning of any sort.

"Wow. That was actually pretty good. Though...I don't think I can eat any more. My stomach likely shrank a good deal." She sat back and smiled at him, fighting the awkwardness she couldn't seem to get rid of.

He cocked a brow and continued to eat his, "Another question. For being on a borg vessel, you seem rather...cheery. Why?" He asked after he swallowed.

Her smiled faded and she got a far away look in her eyes, "I'm trying not to think about it. I am safe now, and that is what matters. Dwelling on it won't help."

He blinked, "You went through a very traumatic experience. You will not be blamed should you...get emotional over it. I believe it is actually healthy for humans to do so."

Her stare hardened, "I spent enough time crying and panicking aboard their ship. I am enjoying not feeling terrified for the first time in weeks. Should I want to cry about it, I will do so when I am alone." She said sternly.

She seemed almost angry that he even asked, so he backed off, "Can you tell me how you came to be aboard their ship?"

She sat back and pulled up a leg to wrap her arms around and thought a moment, "It is kind of blurry, but I remember being somewhere, I have no clue where, and getting grabbed by a Ferangie. Next thing I knew I was on what I would assume was their ship, flying off into space. I wasn't privy to much after that because they stuck me in...a cargo hold or something. Next thing I knew...Borg. So I ran. I ran as fast as I fucking could and I hid. I crawled through every small opening I could find and just kept going deeper."

"They did not follow?" Solok asked, his spoon sitting in his soup.

She shook her head, "I didn't look back, but I don't think so. However I had to keep changing my location, because after a while I thought I could hear them drilling."

"Were you able to find water at all?" He asked. However she did not respond. Her gaze was focused on the table in front of her and it seemed she was lost somewhere else. Tears were forming and the redness in her eyes highlighted the green of her iris's.

"Brandi." He said firmly, hoping to pull her out of it.

Her eyes shot up to his and she grabbed her napkin and buried her face in it, "Sorry." She sniffed.

He relaxed a bit, "You need not be. Perhaps further questions of your encounter should wait."

She gave a nod, "Agreed." Her eyes moved around the room and she noticed several of the other Vulcan's trying not to stare at her. So she sank down in her chair a bit more in a lame attempt to hide.

Solok finished his soup and looked at her a moment. There was a hum of what he assumed were thoughts running through her mind at light speed. Thought was a constant, however hers seemed to be louder then most humans he had encountered, "I can have you shown to your quarters, if you are ready." He said softly.

Brandi looked at him a little wide eyed. She just realized how comfortable she had gotten simply being around a familiar face, even if it had been on a TV screen, but she reminded herself that obviously he had work to do, "Sure. I guess I have taken up enough of your time." She gave a small grin.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

She had to of spent an hour just sitting at the window watching the stars wizz by at warp speed until she finally fell asleep. The couch built into the wall was comfortable and the adornment of plants and flowers lining the window were simple, yet gave her some comfort. It was far better then the harshness of the borg ship and she would now and forever have a healthy appreciation for wild life.

The man who had shown her to her quarters explained how to use the replicator and everything else she may need and left just as swiftly as he had came. So she spent a good deal of time becoming familiar with everything.

When her eyes opened, she felt a little disoriented. Out the window remained stars and she was suddenly reminded of the times she worked the graveyard shift. With a moan she sat up and yawned. She still hadn't tried the sonic shower, and that was something that always seemed odd to her. However, humans often smelled a bit horrid to Vulcans, so it was required.

The sonic shower pretty much did all the work and all she had to do was stand there a few moments and was done, "Huh. Interesting." She said as she stepped out to dress. There was only two outfits in the drawer. One was a one piece body suit, which was out of the question, and what looked to be a simple yet tailored two piece suit. She shrugged and grabbed it.

Pulling her hair back as she walked back out, Brandi stopped and looked over her quarters and gave a huff, "Now what?" Her eyes moved to a small laptop looking thing on the desk by the door and walked over to it, "I swear...If I find angry birds...I am going to smack Solok." She said to herself as she sat down, pulling her leg up under her and pressed what looked to be the 'on' button.

The screen clicked on and there was the Starfleet insignia, "Computer, bring up the T'Kumbra crew files." A long list of names began to scroll quickly on the screen, "Whoa whoa...slow down." She voiced again.

The list slowed and she began searching for a scroll button to do it manually, "Does the 23rd century not believe in browsing? What the fuck?" Then she remembered most everything seemed to be controlled by voice control. She gave a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Computer, bring up Captain Solok's file."

The computer complied, almost to her surprise. She half expected it to tell her she needed clearance. It had his picture and she chuckled. He looked very professional, and wore the slightest of smirks. The information was precise and to the point. It had a list of his military career and very little personal information.

She had to of spent a good few hours going through a list of members aboard until she sat back and sighed. Time wasn't going fast enough, and she wasn't even sure what she was waiting for, "Computer, play some Vulcan music."

"Please specify." The computer chimed.

Brandi rolled her eyes, "I don't know. Anything."

"Please specify." The computer repeated.

"Oh my god." She said and softly beat her head on the desk, "Fine, contact Chief medical officer, Larkin."

There was a beep and a second later came the doctors calm voice, "This is Larkin. Do you require assistance, Brandi?" He asked.

"Yeah...can you recommend any Vulcan music? I don't know how to find the 'play random' button on this thing." She replied starring at the ceiling as she swiveled in her chair.

"You may find Delvok to be adequate. Will that be all?" Larkin asked, and she could swear she could hear a slight bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes. Thank you, doctor." She answered, hearing the ending beep, "Computer, play Delvok, any song."

The computer began a song and she sat and listened, swiveling all the while as her eyes moved to the stars again. Rather lines whizzing by and she gave a sigh. She had always been fond of Vulcans, but she had a feeling this was going to be the most boring trip she had ever had in her life. They were not known to be the most social creatures. However in the interest of her writing, there was plenty to learn about them and all the tech. Surely she could entertain herself easily.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok walked into sick bay and found the doctor at his computer, "Greetings, Larkin. I wanted to go over your scans of our guest." He said and took a seat.

Larkin looked up and gave a nod, "Aside from a poor diet and tar filled lungs, I was unable to find any forms of borg technology in her system. It would imply that there is a source of clean water aboard Borg ships."

Solok cocked a brow, "Tar?"

Larkin inclined his head slightly, "If she is indeed from a past time of Earth, there were humans who often partook in the inhibition of tobacco smoke. It would seem she is one of these humans."

"An illogical activity." Solok added, frowning a bit.

"Also addictive. When I found the traces of the addiction in her system, I administered a dose of nicotine to ease her cravings, however it will wear off." Larkin continued.

Solok gave a nod, "Understood. Has she contacted you with any concerns?"

"Only to ask me to recommend a Vulcan composer." He responded.

Solok raised a brow as his he gave his head a tilt, "Vulcan?"

"Perhaps she is unaware that our database contains human music." Larkin surmised dryly.

"She does not appear to be that unimaginative." the captain added.

"Regardless, I can send you my detailed report." Offered Larkin.

Solok gave a nod and stood, "Acknowledged. I will read it over at a later time." He gave Larkin a small bow before heading out.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

There was a beep at the door and she looked down, "Umm...enter." She said, her grip slowly slipping.

Solok entered and cocked a brow, finding her attached upside down on a beam from the ceiling and the furniture moved around while Delvok still played, "What are you doing?" He asked looking around.

"I got bored. So I rearranged the place several times, then decided to try and exercise." She said, struggling to keep hold of the beam.

"I see. I am unaware of what kind of exercise requires you to climb the walls." He said walking forward looking up at her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well...I did sit ups and such...then got bored with that. I somehow had too much energy so I decided to climb and well...I kind of got stuck." She confessed with a slight laugh.

Both brows raised and he unclasped his hands, "You require assistance then?"

"That would be...very agreeable actually. Thank you, Solok." She said as he stepped forward and taking her waist into his hands.

"Let go of the beam." He said.

"Are you sure you have a good hold?" She asked, the strain showing in her voice.

He gave a nod, "My strength can handle your weight, I assure you." He responded.

Her head fell back, "I hope you aren't saying I'm fat."

He gave a sigh and tightened his grip, "Just let go."

"Oooookaaay." And her fingers released the beam and he softly set her on the floor. She was hardly heavy, however being malnourished would explain that. He had no idea why she would think she was fat and raises a questionable brow at her.

Brandi adjusted her shirt and blushed, "Thanks."

He gave a nod and released her, "Please refrain from doing it again as I am unable to promise assistance next time."

She gave him a nod and started putting things back to where they were, "What brings you here?"

"I came to check on you. The doctor informed me you contacted him earlier. I see you have taken his suggestion and listened to Delvok." He said, watching her.

"Yeah. I wanted to listen to something but had no idea what music is like in this time. So I figured since I am on a ship full of Vulcan's I would get a little more acquainted with your culture. I hope you don't mind, but I looked up crew profiles for some light reading." She said, finally finishing her rush to make the place look presentable.

His brow raised, "Should any information not be for public eyes, it will let you know." He was some how surprised that she took such a curiosity in Vulcans, "Did you find the information and music agreeable?" He asked.

One last look around the room, she placed her hands on her hips, "Where are my manners, would you like some tea or something?" She breathed, quite a bit winded as she looked at him.

His eyes scanned her, then he realized that they usually kept the gravity aboard more to what it was on Vulcan. Something that humans had to adjust to and gave a small nod, "Tea supplement 2, thank you."

"Ok, Please, make yourself at home." She smiled and walked over to the replicator, "Computer, two orders of tea supplement 2." She gave him a small smile as he sat by the window, "I actually really like this Delvok. I've been listening to him for hours. As for the crew profiles, there was quite a bit I didn't really understand, so I really just looked at the pictures." She gave an embarrassed blush and grabbed the two teas.

"Most humans find Delvok to be favorable and since you do not seem to be from this universe, it would seem fitting not to understand our technology." He stated, giving a curt nod as she handed him his cup and took her seat.

"I replicated some paper and pastels. I was inspired to do a picture." She pointed to the 10 by 7 paper hanging on the wall.

Solok set his tea down and stood to examine it closer. It was black, with hues of purple, blue, and green forming a cloud of what looked to be a nebula, with white specks positioned for stars. He turned and looked at her, "It is...adequate." He said, searching for a word for a compliment, but realized it came out rather dry and unconvincing.

She chuckled at the slight wide eyed expression on his face, "Thanks. I'm glad you like it, even though I am sure you have seen far better."

He moved and took his seat again, returning to sip his tea, "Art and the actual phenomenon are often equally appealing. It simply depends on the viewers opinion."

Brandi crossed her legs and sipped her tea, it was a bit lemony with a slight taste of honey, "Is this Vulcan tea?" She asked, cocking a brow of her own.

He shook his head slightly, "No. It is tea I grew accustom to during my time on earth." Earth. He was reminded of the gravity again, "The increased gravity is difficult for you. Why have you not said anything? We can lessen it while you are aboard."

She looked to the floor and smiled, "I see no point in making a full crew uncomfortable for one person. I can adjust."

"It would not be an issue for us. We can adjust to lighter gravity better then someone adjusting to increased gravity." He stated.

"Probably, but then again, walking is more of a work out and after being on the borg ship...I really don't want to fall out of shape. I am surprised I was able to survive at all. Before I was a bit heavier then I am now." She responded, sipping her tea.

"A lack of sustenance will do that to the body. Larkin also informed me you have a habit of intaking toxic smoke as recreation." He said, quirking a judgemental brow at her over the rim of his tea cup.

Her cheeks flushed a bit and she looked to the floor, "Something that helps calm my nerves. I know it is unhealthy but..."

"If you know it is harmful, then why do it?" He asked plainly, truly not understanding the appeal.

She gave a sigh and slouched a bit, "Do you ever find yourself around people who no matter what you do, irritate the hell out of you? That you just simply can't deal with their lack of...logic or sense of common decency?" She huffed and adjusted herself out of frustration with herself, "Or dealing with a constant disappointment with most people? Feeling like you are at odd's with yourself and wanting to just get away from it?"

Solok's eyes scanned her a moment as he thought then he gave a small nod, "There are times where I find I am confused with other races and their irrational behavior. Such as now. However there are ways of dealing with it aside from slowly killing yourself."

"I know, but...smoking is easy and instant. It allows me a small escape and a focus to calm myself." Brandi answered, growing a little irritated with the topic as she always did when people tried to preach at her.

He set his up down and laced his fingers together, "Well there will be no smoking on my ship. There is not one person on this vessel that condones the act nor wants to deal with it. As I understand that there are chemical additions involved with this habit, Larkin will be able to assist with any cravings until hopefully you can function with out it. I did not save your life simply to watch you cause it to deteriorate it with such a disgusting habit."

Brandi stared at him a moment, feeling her irritation rise, but trying to see his logic and reminding herself that this was his point of fact view and not a flat out attack of her.

"Further more, I understand that you are under a great deal of stress and are likely feelings the onslaught of your cravings for a cigarette. I can sympathize with a need to find balance and comfort. Have you considered meditation?" He asked, obviously having something in mind.

She raised a brow and chuckled deeply, "Yeah. Though good luck on getting my brain not to think."

"You obviously do not know how to meditate properly. As I suspected. I am prepared to offer you assistance in this manner. Seeing as how you are more familiar with me and more at ease with my presence, I believe having me guide you on this path would be more beneficial to you." Solok continued, his face unreadable though that was nothing new.

Brandi's eyes widened and she couldn't stop the flustered giggle that came out of her. She could feel a prickle trail up her spine and the though highly appealed to her and the look of confusion on his face at her reaction only made it worse, "Forgive me...it's just...NEVER in my life did I ever think I would hear those words come out of your mouth. Directed at me no less. You want to teach me how to meditate?" She said, still trying to supress her fan girly giggles.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I believe it would help you with your cravings as well as your emotional position. It is often used to sort out ones thoughts and gain understanding. I admit I do not understand why this information coming from me is so unbelievable or why you find it so amusing."

Finally she was able to quell her laughter and she took a deep breath, "I understand and please do not think I am trying to be rude. It's just...well...personal. I really don't want to tell you for fear it will change your view of me."

He lightly raised a brow and looked to his tea cup, "You have an attraction to me. It is easy to see when your pupils dilate. So I am aware of that, however it is not something I can hold against you. I know that I am often seen at first view as an adequate prospect for mating and good breeding."

That did it. The giggle fit flared up again and continued as she watched his eyes widen in total confusion as to what was so funny. She couldn't even speak for a moment as she doubled over in laughter.

His eyes gave a slight roll as he sighed and let her continue, "If this is something that you cannot take seriously, then I am wasting my time attempting to assist you. I shall leave." He said finally and moved to get up.

Brandi stopped and jumped off her chair and put a hand on his shoulder, gaining her wits again, "No...please don't leave. I am sorry. I...I am taking you seriously but...how you said it was just so funny. Completely deadpan and very matter-of-fact. I honestly couldn't help myself."

His eyes moved from her hand on his shoulder and then to her as he sat back and relaxed a bit, "I have never been accused to being genuinely amusing though I am being serious."

She moved her hand, remembering Vulcans have a thing about being touched and sat back, "I know and I will take you up on your offer. As far as finding you attractive...well, you react a little differently then how I am used to most guys reacting."

"How do they react?" He asked.

"Either they like it and confess their mutual attraction or they find it off putting and reject me." She said and gave a shrug, "Prospective mates do not always appeal to everyone the same, however you made it sound like you do. If I didn't know any better I would say you are VERY sure of yourself and probably a little arrogant."

Solok blinked as he thought about it, "I realize I do not appeal to everyone I meet in the same way. It is the same for females. Not all will find me agreeable. I was simply basing it off of what I know of my abilities and genetics."

"I know. Logical and practical. Very cold and methodical. Very...Vulcan." She smirked, "So...how and when do we embark on this journey of meditation?"

He straightened his position, "We can begin after my shift this evening. So perhaps you can rest uninterrupted. Would that be agreeable to you?" He answered.

Brandi gave a nod, "Sure. I will be here." She said and looked around.

Solok gave a nod, "Then I will head back to work." He eyed her a moment, realizing she seemed rather lonely and as much as he did not want her wandering around and distracting his crew, he understood being cooped up in these quarters my be tiring for her. Not to mention she would likely appreciate more social interaction.

"Also, you are not bond to your quarters. You are free to walk around as you see fit. If you should do so, I do ask that you stay away from essential operating stations such as Engineering and the Bridge. Should you get lost, the computer can give you directions. Now...if you will excuse me." He gave a small bow and headed out.

Brandi sat there a moment, thinking of where she could possibly go, but figured a walk would be good she stood and popped her head outside of the door and looked around, catching the sight of Solok's back as he rounded a corner. There seemed to be no one else around so she slowly exited her quarters and went in the direction Solok headed, sure that she would find the turbo lift.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O


End file.
